


Snowbank

by TallyRae93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben cant fit into the backseat of his car, Car Sex, F/M, Holiday Exchange, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, driving in snow, driving instructor, fluff with plot, foggy car sex, getting stuck in a snowbank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyRae93/pseuds/TallyRae93
Summary: Rey is an adult who can't drive but a sudden job change makes driving a necessity. Ben is a surly driving instructor and teaches this hopeless beauty how to drive.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Snowbank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/gifts).



> So first off I am HELLA fucking late into posting this and I am so so sorry Ria!! I hope you like it and I did your prompt justice!! :)
> 
> Enjoy car sex and funny plot lines!

Rey scrolled through the countless ads to find a new job. After she quit Unkar Plutts horrible junk yard she finally felt free, however the freedom came with a large amount of bills that were due soon. She didn’t want to rely solely on her friends to help her out, even if they had told her that it was not a huge deal. 

**_Wanted!_ **

**_Do you like to drive?_ ** **_  
_** **_Do you like not talking to others and listening to music all day?_ **

**_Become an Amazon Droid Driver! We pay $26 base pay_ **

**_Apply online now!_ **

**_**Must be 18 years or older with a valid driver's license._ **

“This looks great!” Rey clicked on the link and started to apply. Little to her knowledge, Finn stood behind her and watched as she filled out the application. 

“Are you serious Rey? You don’t even know how to drive!” Finn said with laughter, Rey jumped at the sound of his voice, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

“I can too! I just need to actually get registered…”

“Well how about this, I take you to the First Order Driving School Downtown, if you pass I will give you a hundred dollars.” 

“And if I don’t? Which lets face it, I will, BUT if I don’t?” she asked. He smiled and tapped his lips as he thought of his win. 

“You have to pay for the drinks the next time we go out with Poe.” Rey’s eyes widen with horror, between the two of them and their love of appletinis and cosmos their bill would easily be well over a hundred dollars. 

“Okay you’re on!” 

Rey rushed to her room and grabbed her bag. She had all the confidence in the world as she walked back to the living room where Finn waited for her patiently. She was all smiles on their way to First Order, until she stepped out of the car. That's when it hit her, she was nervous, yes she knew how to drive but this was a huge deal. 

“Good luck peanut! Hopefully you don’t get caught in the huge snow storm that's coming in!” Finn pointed out. Rey felt her stomach fill up with butterflies as she the darkening skies loom above her. She simply smiled and walked into the school. 

“Welcome to First Order driving school, fill out paperwork and wait your turn.” The skinny dark haired woman said as she pointed out the paperwork on her desk, she snapped her gum loudly as she went back to playing her online game. .

Rey hesitantly smiled as she grabbed the paperwork and started to fill out the information. She filled out everything, and waited, and waited. She swore that time had stopped and she was stuck in the Twilight Zone. The only sounds came from the stuck up receptionist who would smack her gum as loud as she possibly could. 

“Rey Niima?” 

“Yes?” Rey quickly stood up quickly and turned around to see her instructor. He was tall, very tall, with hair black as night that fell just above his shoulders with a slight curl. His eyes were golden like the sun shining against embers. 

“My name is Ben Solo, I’ll be your instructor. Let's get this over with.” he said flatly. His face emotionless, he reached over the counter and grabbed a set of keys and started to walk back outside. Rey scrambled and grabbed her bag and followed him outside. 

“Here kid, we will take this one.” he tossed the keys over to her, and made his way over to a blacked out Jeep Wrangler. Both of them got in, Rey giggled with excitement as she heard the hum of the car as it started up. “Alright let's get this show on the road.”

\-----------------------------

“So tell me about yourself Ben.” Rey asked as she pulled up to a red light. 

“Not much to tell. I’m an only child, grew up here and I decided to be a driving instructor because I had nothing better to do with my off time. I’m a mechanical engineer professor at Takonda University and I have a dog named Chewie. He’s ugh...he’s a pomeranian husky. He’s a little shit but I love that fur ball more than life.” he sighed. “You’ll want to make a left here.” He pointed out the quaint back road that Rey would often take when she would hang out with Poe and Finn. 

“Alright, so tell me about yourself Miss Rey.” 

“Well, nothing really interesting about me. I’m from Chicago and moved down here after I aged out of the system and finally got away from my abusive guardian. I’ve been living with my friend and his boyfriend for a few years. I was working at a noodle shop but I got fired because the owner was a bitch.” She paused for a moment as her eyes widened. “Oh I’m so sorry I shouldn’t swear.” Ben couldn’t help but laugh at her innocence. 

“You’re fine there sweetheart. Trust me I’ve heard worse.” 

\-----------------------------

The snow started to fall, making the roads look like something out of a Christmas movie, Ben watched as the roads started to disappear with each passing minute. 

“Rey, I think we need to pull over, this storm is getting too strong.” Ben said as he pointed to a rest area a few miles ahead, “Shit, Rey look out!” Ben reached over to grab the steering wheel but it was too late, their car had hit black ice and spun off the road into an embankment. Ben opened his eyes to see no damage had been done to the car, and thankfully no damage to Rey. 

Still he wanted to make sure, he unbuckled himself and leaned forward to check Rey’s face for any cuts. 

“Rey? Are you okay?” he asked, his hands roamed over her face and down her arms to check for any breaks or cuts. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a little scared that's all.” she said as she leaned back. They were fine, which shocked Ben beyond belief. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number. 

“Thanks for calling Resistance towing! This is Rose how can I assist you?” the chirpy voice echoed through out the car. Rey quickly glanced at Ben, he smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Hey Rose, it's Ben. I’m off Route 76 and need someone to come tow us out of a situation. I have a bad feeling my jeep isn’t going to make it out.” He said as he leaned forward to make sure there wasn’t any visible damage from his angle. 

“Ben! Oh, it's so good to hear from you! I can definitely help you out, but…” she paused for a moment, “Its going to be at least two or three hours before I can get someone out to you. This storm has created such a crazy amount of requests. I will put you close to the top but I can't promise you anything sooner.” She said with a disappointed tone. 

“Ugh shit, okay, that’s fine. Just get someone out here as soon as possible please. Tell Leia hi for me.” He said before quickly hanging up. He tossed the phone onto the dash and sighed loudly. “I’m sorry Rey, looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while.” 

“That’s okay! At least we have a way to keep warm.” She said as she turned the heater on a little higher. Ben smiled as he took off his seatbelt and reached behind him for his bag. 

“Are you okay if I do some quick paperwork?” He asked softly. She nodded as she leaned back in the seat. She couldn’t help but glance over the papers he was working on and was taken aback when she saw her name at the top. 

“Oh god are those…” she stopped mid-sentence as she pointed to her name atop of the paper. 

“Don’t worry, you passed. For someone who has never driven before, you surprisingly are a very good driver.” he said with a smile. Rey clapped happily as she grabbed her phone and shot a text to Finn.

\-----------------------------

**|Rey: I PASSED!! You owe me $100**

**|Finn: I knew you could! I’ll have your payment ready when you get home. Be safe out there Peanut!**

\-----------------------------

Rey decided to forgoe the whole “ _By the way I got in a wreck with the crazy fucking hot driving instructor and now we are stuck in a snow embankment.”_

\-----------------------------

Hours went by and still no sign of the towing company. Rey started to get nervous that no one would ever come and started to get cold, very cold. She tried to turn on the car, but the car wouldn’t turn. The battery to the car clicked over and over as she tried to turn it over. Ben sat up in his chair and listened to his poor car sputter out its last breath. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Ben muttered out. Rey dropped her hands from the wheel and stared down at the dashboard in disappointment. 

“Ben...I’m so sorry.” She said softly.

“It's fine Rey, um, hold on.” Ben reached behind him and grabbed a blanket and handed it to Rey. 

“Here, you look like you need it more.” Rey smiled as she unfolded the soft blanket and placed it over her lap. 

“Thank you.” 

Ben nodded and smiled slightly. He grabbed his phone and waited as the dial tone rang. 

“Thank you for calling Resistance Towing! This is Rose how ca-”  
  
“Rose it's Ben. What's the E.T.A? The battery on my jeep just died.” Ben said in a frustrated tone. 

“Oh no! Let me check!” He sat on hold, listening to the cheerful Christmas music playing as he placed the phone on speaker. “Sorry about that Ben! So, bad news… We can’t get anyone out for longer. Our trucks are completely full, they even had to call in Han for assistance.” 

“Fuck. Okay, just...get someone here as soon as possible, okay?” Ben replied in defeat. Ben tossed his phone onto the dashboard. Rey started to tear up, a few tears fell down her cheek.

“I’m sorry Ben, this is all my fault.” Rey whimpered out as she wiped away the tears. Ben’s hard demeanor softened quickly as he turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Rey, you are absolutely fine. This is not your fault. I should of kept us in the city instead of going back here.” Ben said as he tried to comfort her. “We will be okay, we have someone coming and we won't be out here long.” 

“O-okay…” as she pulled the blanket from her lap to around her shoulders. 

\-----------------------------

“Its so cold Ben.” Rey chattered out, she pulled the blanket tighter around her body as she turned in seat to face him. 

“Well ...there is something we can do.” Ben said hesitantly. “I can lay the back seats down, and we can...well cuddle under the blanket and keep each other warm.” He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness as he waited for her reply. 

“Y-yeah we can do that.”

Ben smiled as he turned around in his seat, shift a few things around before he grabbed the lever to lower the seats down. He smiled as let motioned to Rey to go back first. She crawled through the open space and made her way to the back. Ben couldn’t help but smile as he got a quick view of her round pert ass. Now it was his turn, he did his best to move through the small space, with little issues, except for nearly hitting Rey in the face. 

“Okay, come close to me and we can work on getting warm.” Ben said, Rey couldn’t help but smile as she moved closer to Ben. She put the blanket over them and laid her head onto his chest while his arms wrapped around her shoulders. 

Time seemed to slow down even more, and their efforts to get warm seemed impossible as they laid in the back seat. Rey shivered against Ben, he felt bad, he wanted to do more, but more would be… difficult. 

“Rey, I.. I know a way we can get warmer.” Ben paused. “If we want to get warmer, we would..well need to get naked.”

Rey lifted her head in shock, and looked at him with a worried expression. 

“I mean not completely naked just, down to our underwear. We can share body heat, I’m a furnace and I could keep you warmer like that.” He quickly added. 

“Oh..uh.. Okay ya. Let’s try it.” Rey hesitantly said. She started to unzip her jacket, and pulled her shirt off leaving her in her plain white bra that stood out dramatically against her tanned skin. 

Ben quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, leaving him completely topless revealing a toned chiseled chest with a v-line leading down to his pants. 

Rey couldn’t help but blush as she watched him finish taking off the rest of his clothing, he was perfect. She shook her head and quickly undid the button to her pants and lowered them down her legs. They both laid in the back of the car, nearly naked. Ben opened his arms again offering his chest for Rey to lay on. She smiled as she moved closer. 

The moment their skin came in contact with each other it was like fire, he was a furnace, just like he said. Rey laid her head down and pressed her face to his bare pale skin. She breathed in his scent, sighing in happiness as it brought her comfort she never knew she needed. Ben’s hand brushed up and down her back, she moved in even closer to him. Her hand, brushed against his chest, feeling each of his defined muscles beneath her fingers. As she did, her hand moved lower and lower, her hand hovered just above the waist band to his boxers. 

“Ben? Can… Can I?” She asked, Ben sat up as he glanced down to see where her hand was. He was at a loss of words, the only thing he could do was nod as he waited and watched to see what she would do. Rey lowered her hand and rested it atop of his slowly hardening cock. Ben bit back a moan as her hand started to rub his member. 

“Oh my god Rey.” he moaned out, he let his head fall back down as he closed his eyes and felt her softly move her hand up and down against his clothed member. Rey did something he wasn’t expecting, she pulled on the boxers releasing his cock from the confines of his underwear. 

“Jesus Christ Rey….” he said softly as her hand started to move slowly up and down his cock. He was completely ill prepared but he didn’t want her to stop. Rey slowly moved down his chest until her lips met the head of his cock. Her tongue felt like velvet as she slowly licked around the head of his weeping cock. 

That's when she went down, as far as she could go on his thick hard cock. Ben gripped the seat in front of him until his knuckles turned white. This girl was an angel and a devil at the same time, she was perfect. Her head moved up and down slowly, hollowing out her cheeks to make it seem a little tighter. She was living for the quiet sounds that escaped his lips. 

Rey went on for a while, never leaving her position. She would sometimes release his cock and let her hand do a little bit of the work until she felt ready to go back down on him. When she sat up for air the next time, she moved closer to Ben and whispered in his ear ever so softly. 

“Cum for me Ben.” 

That was his downfall, hearing those filthy words come from such a sweet girls lips. Her mouth covered his cock one last time, her movements got faster and faster until he held her head still and shot his cum down her throat. Like a champ she swallowed every last bit, even licking the head clean before she pulled away and wiped her lips from any excess drool that had fallen down her chin. 

“Now, it's my turn.” He said mischievously. He shifted the two of them around until he found the perfect and slightly comfortable position. He let his fingers brushed against her soaked panties. “Oh sweetheart, you’re so wet. I think we need to clean you up.” He smirked as he grabbed the band of her panties and tugged on them. She lifted her hips to allow her panties to go down her legs a little more. 

Ben smiled as he was met with her bare glistening pussy already dripping and begging to be touched. 

“Ben...you don’t ha-” she couldn’t finish the sentence. She was speechless as he pulled her closer and licked slowly from the entrance to the top of her clit. His lips kissed her mound again before softly sucking on her clit. She felt high, every muscle in her body was on a cloud as he suckled at her clit, letting his tongue swirl around lazily. 

Ben hummed as he opened his mouth and let his tongue go back too licking and lapping up at her sweet juices. Rey was falling apart beneath his ministrations. It was almost unbearable, but so pleasurable. Her hands intertwined into thick raven locks pulling him closer. 

“Fuck Rey, you taste so sweet! God I could do this all day!” he said between licks. Rey was on the edge, her body felt like a live wire as Ben licked and suckled at her clit. “Cum for me sweetheart, do it.” His fingers pushed deep into her core hitting the spot buried deep inside that shot pleasure through every muscle in her body.

“Ben!” Rey gasped as her orgasm washed over quickly. Ben lapped up every last bit of her sweet juices as he helped her gently down from her high. 

“Wow. That was. Wow.” Rey gasped out as she readjusted herself slightly. Ben laid his head on her chest, listening closely to hear beating heart. 

“I.. I want to do more.” Rey whispered hesitantly. Ben propped himself up and looked at her with a question grin. 

“Are you sure Rey?” Ben asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure Ben.” 

“This would be so much easier if we were in a bed and not stuck in my car.” Ben moaned as he adjusted himself to hover above her. He groaned as he bumped his head against the roof and door of his car. Rey couldn’t help but giggle as Ben clutched the back of his head. 

“Do you want me to get on top Ben? Since I’m a little shorter?” Rey laughed out.

“That’d be great.” 

The car shifted back and forth as the two of them adjusted themselves in the small space. Both of them pausing and laughing anytime one of them would hit their head against the car. After a few minutes they finally got themselves situated. Rey straddled Ben’s thick form, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw Rey above him, bare chested, rosy cheeks and perky tits. Ben leaned up slightly and sucked a pink nipple into his mouth. Rey moaned as his tongue rounded her puckered skin and arched her back so she was pressed more into his mouth. 

“Oh my god, Ben!” She moaned. Ben’s hands splayed over her back. 

She pulled away from Ben, lifted her hips and eased herself down onto his cock; as slowly as she could. Ben groaned as he felt the vice like grip hug his member and gripped onto her tan thighs. The slow intense stretch made them sigh, this felt like a dream. 

“Fuck, Rey. You feel so goddamn good!” He couldn’t help but murmur out as she was fully seated down on him. Her pussy fluttered around his cock as it slowly adjusted to his size. Ben lifted her up before pulling her back down onto his cock. Rey hummed in agreement as she placed both her hands on his chest to brace herself. 

She moved up and down on his thick shaft, her head occasionally hitting the roof of his car. Ben’s hands roamed her body as she danced on top of him, his words soft soft yet encouraging as she continued her efforts.

“God your tits are amazing,” he moaned as he took his hands and gave them a firm squeeze causing a moan to escape her lips. The fleeting sensation of the walls of her pussy started to flutter around him. 

“I…. I can't hold out anymore” Rey panted as she could feel her second orgasm about to peak.

“Do it, cum for me Rey. Cum all over my cock.” Ben grunted out. His hands grabbed her hips and started to move her closer and closer to her impending release. Rey winced in pain as Ben’s nails dug into her skin and the added stimulation pushed her over the edge. His lips met the hill of her breasts sucking, biting and kissing with desperate need. The sensation of that and his cock pummelling into her sent Rey right over the edge cursing loudly and eyes closing.

“Ah fuck, fuck..." Ben thrusted a few more times before his orgasm took over shooting hot ropes of cum deep into her. His erotic pace started to slow down as he came down from his high. Once he finished they both laid in a tangle of sweat and cum. The windows to his car completely fogged over, the stench of them filled the small space, but neither of them seemed to care as Ben grabbed the blanket and covered the two of them up. Neither of them spoke a word as both drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

\---------------------------

Ben was woken to a loud knock against the window. He quickly shot up and looked around in a foggy memory of what had happened. 

“Uh, hey Kid. You still need that tow?” 

“Fuck. Dad?!” Ben yelled out as he quickly threw the blanket over Rey to cover her. 

“Ya, hey kid. Sorry I’m just getting here. While I hook up the car, why don’t you wake up that pretty lady friend of yours?” He grinned as he walked away from the car. Ben sat in the back mortified.

“Rey? Rey, sweetheart, the tow truck is here… and so is my dad.” Rey’s eyes opened wide as she looked to see that she was still completely naked. 

“Don’t worry about it. My dad has seen me in way worse situations.” Ben replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Um… let’s find your clothes…” Rey helps Ben scour through the car for their clothing and once they were decent once more; they hopped out of the car. Rey averts her eyes from Ben’s father as he walks toward them and hears the man chuckle. 

“So… you pass?” Rey feels the blush coat her cheeks and pushes her face into Ben’s chest. 

“Sorry about that… he’ll stop razzing us soon enough. You okay?” Rey nods her head and sighs heavily. She was ready to go home, and maybe have one more round with the hot driving instructor.

“You know, I kind of wish you would have failed. I need another excuse to see you again.” Ben chuckled out. Rey couldn’t help but smile as she slipped her hand into his. 

“Well, how about a date? This time, you can drive.” she replied happily. Ben couldn’t help but laugh in agreement. 

“You got yourself a deal.” 

\--------------------------


End file.
